Corda Dracon: Centcom
Corda Dracon: Centcom is a regional central command base in Just Cause 3. Description The base is built on the ruins of an old star fortress. It is the military Central Command (CentCom) base for Insula Dracon. It has a large central tower, which looks like an air traffic control tower, or a flak tower. Other parts of the base include an underground reactor facility, helicopter landing pads and lots of communications equipment. Due to being a CentCom base, Corda Dracon is defended by FOW EMP canons, which can be disabled by completing the mission Electromagnetic Pulse. These cannons can later be replicated by unlocking/equipping the handheld FOW The Thunderbird. The map description states: "Translatable literally as "Heart of the Dragon", Corda Dracon's central location and elevated vantage have long made it the key to controlling the region. The base's construction was the forerunner for the General's grand experiment of marrying classical and contemporary military installations, a theme later reproduced across Medici." There are two Daredevil Jumps in the immediate vicinity: N 40 42.890 E 5 36.285 and N 40 42.790 E 5 36.590. Before you complete the mission Tangled Up In Blue there are closed Doors protecting the inside of the base. Location The base is located on the coast of the Corda Dracon province. The base is mostly inside a mountain, although some buildings are visible on top of the mountain. There's an entrance for boats at sea level. This base takes up the entirety of the Corda Dracon province. Vehicles Many Medici Military vehicles can be found at the base, including: *CS Navajo. *CS Powerrun 77. *Military Corvette. *Urga Hrom D - Several will frequently patrol above the base and there is one parked. *Urga Ogar 7 V8. *Urga Postolka. *Weimaraner W3. *Custode 29. Completion *4 Antenna Towers. *1 Doppler Radar. *5 Fuel Tanks. *2 Long Range Radars. *1 Radar Spire. *3 Transponders. *1 Transformer. Rewards: *Urga Hroch is unlocked for Rebel drop. *"Helicopter Frenzy II" challenge. Completion without doing Electromagnetic Pulse (mission) The FOW protecting this base are EMP cannons that disable any vehicles within the base. Simply don't use vehicles and instead use your grappler and weapons resourcefully to complete the base. It is possible to liberate the base with the Bavarium Wingsuit, which interestingly, the EMP cannons will fire at, but if you are hit, your wingsuit is not shut down by the pulse. Trivia *In the beta, this base was called "Corda Dracon: Torre Central". See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. *It is one of the three regional central command bases, along with Falco Maxime: Centcom and Cima Leon: Centcom. Glitch Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. A glitch can occur that causes the EMP cannons not to appear when first visiting the base. This can be fixed by the player dying. Gallery Corda Dracon Tower Section.jpg|Tower section Corda Dracon Antenna Section.jpg|Antenna section Corda Dracon Spire Section.jpg|Spire section Corda Dracon Side Section.jpg|Side section Corda Dracon Port Section.jpg|Port section Corda Dracon Torre Central 1.jpg|View of the base from a CS7 Thunderhawk. Corda Dracon Torre Central 2.jpg|With the name "Corda Dracon: Torre Central". Tangled Up In Blue (disable cooling turbine).png|Disable cooling turbine. In the mission Tangled Up In Blue. Tangled Up In Blue (swimming long tunnel).png|Swimming long tunnel. In the mission Tangled Up In Blue. Tangled Up In Blue (reactor room).png|Reactor room. In the mission Tangled Up In Blue. Corda Dracon Reactor Section.jpg|Reactor room. Tangled Up In Blue (reactor).png|Bavarium reactor. In the mission Tangled Up In Blue. Tangled Up In Blue (base explosion).png|Base explosion. In the mission Tangled Up In Blue. FOW canon at Corda Dracon Centcom.jpg|One of the FOW guns. Corda Dracon Centcom FOW cannon rear side.png JC3 Very tired rebel woman.png|The Urga Vulkan pillbox guarding the entrance to the base after the base is liberated by the Rebellion. Rebel women are very enthusiastic, but not very strong. Either that, or she's very tired. As a minor glitch, the tripod has not spawned. Military vehicles at Corda Dracon Centcom.JPG|Some military vehicles here including three Urga Szturm 63As, a Weimaraner W3, and a Urga Bkolos 2100. Notice that the prompt for opening the gate controls is still there, even though it's irrelevant now. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases Category:Notable Buildings